


Calm Understandings

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, angry viren, domestic viravos, opeli is a butthole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren has a tough time swaying the council, and Aaravos tries to help him calm down





	Calm Understandings

Viren sighs, weary from the day's events.

Aaravos looks up from his book, raising a brow. "Are you alright?"

Viren sits on the edge of the bed, plopping his back onto it. "No."

Aaravos places the book beside him, crawling up the bed and places Viren's head into his lap. "What happened, my love?" Aaravos asks, running his fingers through Viren's hair.

Viren hums, leaning into his lover's touch. " They are...so difficult."

"The council?"

"Yes."

"They still don't approve." Aaravos spat, rolling his eyes. 

"I want to help restore the kingdom. To help our relations with Xadia. But they ignore everything I have to say." Viren complains, "But because i love you, they keep treating me like i nothing i say matters."

Aaravos places a kiss on Viren's forehead.

"They are...scared, I think. Scared that the old ways are being discarded in favor of new ones. One thing I have learned about humans is that they do not like change. Older humans can be set in their ways. But, like you, give them time, and they may accept." Aaravos replies, trying to comfort Viren.

Ever since King Ezran allowed Aaravos to stay with Viren in the castle, everything changed. The high council were appalled, calling Viren a deviant, heretic, disgusting. His children were a bit...wary at first. But they came around, able to see that Aaravos made their father happy, and that he loved him so much. Soren did basically threaten Aaravos with broken bones if he ever broke his father's heart, which he and Viren had a laugh about later.

Viren folds his hands onto his chest. "I just want to make things better."

"I know. And you will. They just need to get past us, so they can see your ideas for what they are. Brilliant." Aaravos coos, his other hand taking Viren's hand in his. 

"I love you so much." Viren replies.

Aaravos smiles warmly, sighing. " I love you too." He leans down, a chaste kiss dancing on Viren's lips.

A knock came to their door.

"Viren!"

It was Opeli.

Great, just what Viren needed. He started to get up.

Aaravos placed a hand to Viren's chest. "Allow me." He slides Viren's head off his lap and gets off the bed. He walks to the door as Viren watches. Each step making Aaravos look like he's floating across the floor. 

It always amazed Viren how Aaravos held himself. Always graceful, mysterious, but in a way...trustworthy and friendly.

Aaravos opened the door, much to Opeli's dismay.

"May I help you?" He asks pleasantly.

"Out of my way, _elf_." She spits, pushing past Aaravos. 

Aaravos rolls his eyes. Out of all the council, Opeli was the one most against his and Viren's relationship.

"Opeli." Viren stands. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We're taking you off the council."

Viren sputters, "What?!"

"You heard me."

Aaravos pinches the bridge of his nose. "If I remember human politics correctly, unless the king or queen is indisposed, or if Viren has committed a crime, you are not allowed to make that decision." Aaravos replies, trying his best to stay calm.

"He has." Opeli growls.

"Here we go again." Viren sighs.

"He isn't one of us! He's an elf! It's a crime against nature!"

Aaravos takes a deep breath. "He-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, FILTY ELF!" Opeli screams at him.

Viren narrows his eyes. "I've dealt with your insults and prejudice for months. I haven't said a damn thing. BUT THE SECOND YOU SAY ANYTHING TO HIM IS WHAT I CANNOT STAND." Viren shouts, red in the face. His anger showing in his eyes.

Aaravos rushes to Viren's side. He knows that look. Viren would snap any moment.

"Get your hands off him you disgusting beast!" Opeli pushes him to the floor.

Viren's eye twitches. He grabs Opeli by the collar and drags her out of the room. He releases her a few hallways away.

"STAY. OUT. I will only say it once." Viren walks away, his palms bleeding from how forcefully his fingernails cut through his skin. He's trembling. He walks back into the room, locking the door. He grabs a pillow off the bed and screams into it.

Aaravos places a hand on Viren's shoulder. "Just let it out love. I'm here." He notices the blood stains now on the pillow.

"Viren?"

"It's mine." Viren replies, muffled by the pillow. 

Aaravos leads Viren to the bed, putting the pillow aside, and taking off Viren's robes until he's left with his undershirt. He kisses Viren's cheek. "Lay down love."

Viren chucks off his shoes and lays down, screaming into the pillow again. 

Aaravos warms his hands with a simple spell and rubs circles into Viren's back. "Breathe dearest, I know you're angry, but you need to breathe."

Viren turns his head, now laying on his cheek. "I just...fucking..ugh.." 

Aaravos smiles, picking up his hands, muttering a spell that helps them heal a bit faster. He then returns to rubbing Viren's back.

Viren sighs. "Are you alright?"

"I am. Just worried about you."

"She didn't hurt you?"

"I've lived over a thousand years. I've heard much worse." 

Aaravos places a kiss between Viren's shoulder blades. "I've endured much worse." He chuckles. "One day, they'll understand. Even if we have to make them."

Viren is silent.

"Viren?"

Aaravos chuckled.

His Mage had fallen asleep.


End file.
